Dante vs Sephiroth
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: The legendary Devil Hunter Dante is attacked by Sephiroth, a deadly warrior who wields the power of the Earth's own life force, as well as sword skills even greater than Vergil's. Can Dante defeat this notoriously undefeatable opponent?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy.**

The doors of the building flew open, and Dante stepped out. He dropped the corpse of the last demon as he headed down the stairs. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. He turned to see a man with long silver hair, carrying a huge katana.

Sephiroth stepped up to Dante, and Dante smirked at him.  
"Hey there. I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you're a guy. I can't guarantee you always were, but I'm pretty sure you are now."

Sephiroth swung his sword at Dante, but Dante casually sidestepped the attack.  
Sephiroth gave a serious half smile, before beginning a full scale assault with his sword. Dante, moving at baffling speed, had already drawn his sword, and was easily keeping up with Sephiroth's attacks, though he was giving ground. Sephiroth then jumped back and summoned a ring of black orbs which closed in around Dante. Dante casually rested his sword across his shoulders, standing still as the orbs closed around him.

The orbs turned into pillars of hellish fire, with Dante still in the middle of them. Sephiroth smirked smugly. Suddenly, the pillars burst, and Dante stood where they had been, unscathed. He patted the embers from his smouldering coat.  
"Dude, that's pathetic. My shower gets hotter than that."

Sephiroth vanished, appearing behind Dante and slashing at him at hypersonic speeds. However, Dante responded with speed that made Sephiroth seem slow, effortlessly defending himself against every strike. Sephiroth flew backwards, raising his sword and summoning a meteor from the sky. The meteor flew at Dante, and just like with the dark orbs, Dante stood still, standing with an air of confidence.

As the meteor had almost reached him, Dante held up his hand, easily shattering the meteor with his fist. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in surprise as Dante blew the dust from the broken meteor off his unscathed knuckles.  
"Reality distortion, hellfire, meteors and an arrogant attitude to go with it. What are you, Mundus' great granddaughter on Satan's side?"

Sephiroth pointed his sword to the heavens again, this time causing a ring of meteors and dark magic to circle around a still disinterested Dante, as well as creating a localised supernova in the sky. Dante smirked.  
"A supernova, right? That's cute. Another Mundus trick. You sure you're not a female relative of his?"  
Sephiroth charged up the supernova, and its gravitational pull struggled to pull Dante in. Despite the tremendous gravity of the supernova, Dante stood fast, red energy glowing around him. The meteors and dark magic burst on contact with this red energy aura. Dante then vanished, reappearing a few metres from Sephiroth. The two warriors then readied their swords and charged.

Dante and Sephiroth exchanged multiple sword blows, the sheer speed and force of their blades striking each other creating shockwaves and minor earthquakes throughout the city. The two fought viciously for several minutes, each displaying true mastery of the sword, before finally locking blades. Sephiroth called on the full magnitude of his power, a single angelic wing growing from his right shoulder, and finally, Dante seemed to falter.

Sephiroth pushed Dante back, and felt his confidence returning as the battle was finally going his way. Suddenly, Dante smirked, and Sephiroth's forward progress ceased instantly, stopped fast against Dante's far superior strength. Dante then started to glow red, and Sephiroth's power was ridiculously outgunned.

There was a massive explosion of red energy, red lightning bolts arcing across it. In the centre of the explosion stood a red and black devil, holding up a rapidly decomposing one winged corpse by the neck. Dante flung Sephiroth's corpse aside, watching as it exploded on impact with the ground. Dante reverted to his human form, holding out his hand to catch the glowing black orb that was Sephiroth's vanquished soul. Sephiroth's soul then took solid form as a backpack-like apparatus with a single large wing on the right side.

Dante made the wing on the backpack spread its feathers and flap, and a series of meteors was materialised out of nowhere, flying into the atmosphere. Dante made the backpack dematerialise, still in his possession, but not in physical form.  
"I still think that guy was a female relative of Mundus."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

_1. Dante defeated Mundus, who displays similar abilities to Sephiroth, only far greater. Where Sephiroth warps reality on a small scale, Mundus warps between dimensions. Where Sephiroth summons a single meteor, Mundus instantly fires streams of meteors, and can keep firing them. Where Sephiroth is durable, Mundus is the embodiment of evil, bordering on invincible, and even Dante borders on immortality. Where Sephiroth can throw someone into a supernova (gameplay mechanic, but we'll let him have it anyway), Mundus can summon supernovas as projectiles. Mundus' capability with energy attacks is limitless, as he can create worlds in an instant with his thoughts, and control them accordingly. Dante defeated Mundus._

_2. Dante is clearly beyond Sephiroth. Dante can survive being vivisected, and frequently defeats reality distorting demons while showing no effort. Dante also takes direct hits from streams of meteors and stands in hellfire with no ill effects. Dante is also stronger, proving strong enough to lift roughly a trillion tons. He is also faster, at least six times the speed of sound, which is roughly the speed required for a human sized object to become imperceptible, and arguably light speed, as he frequently glows red when he runs. This is seen in the cut scenes as well as the gameplay. _

_3. Sephiroth's biggest feats are in turn based gameplay. In the gameplay, he can summon storms of meteors, and yet in the canon, he takes a long time and needs extra resources to summon a single meteor. He also has an attack in gameplay that destroys the sun, which is obviously false, as the sun is still there afterwards. Dante's best feats are in canon, shown in the cut scenes, and therefore proven and not contradictable. Even WITH his best feats, Sephiroth is clearly no match._


End file.
